starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Devastator
Il Devastator era uno Star Destroyer classe Imperial I della Marina Imperiale, famosa per la sua partecipazione alla cattura della Tantive IV e per essere stata la nave ammiraglia di Darth Vader per breve tempo. Caratteristiche Ad un certo punto durante il suo periodo in servizio nella Marina, il Devastator fu strutturalmente modificato dal design originale per trasportare una maggiore quantità di armamenti e munizioni. Storia Nel 7 BBY, il Devastator faceva parte della flotta personale di Darth Vader. Quando un laboratorio di ricerca segreto sulle armi biologiche su Falleen ebbe una perdita di sostanze pericolose, Vader ordinò al Devastator di bombardare la superficie con il fuoco dei turbolaser, nonostante il capitano Bolvan avesse preferito un attacco di terra. Nello 0 BBY, il Devastator funse da ammiraglia per Lord Tion nella sua campagna contro gli avamposti ribelli. Sotto Tion, il Devastator partecipò alla pacificazione di Ralltiir. Dopo la morte di Tion, Vader si appropriò del Devastator e iniziò la sua ricerca dei ribelli che avevano rubato i piani della prima Morte Nera. Vader rintracciò la corvetta corelliana Tantive IV a Toprawa l'inseguì fin verso Tatooine, dove venne successivamente disabilitata e catturata dal Devastator. Vader inviò rapidamente uno sciame di navette da sbarco piene di truppe della Legione 501, che salirono a bordo della corvetta''.'' Più avanti l'equipaggio del Devastator abbordò la nave facendo saltare il portello d'attracco laterale. Il Devastator inoltre mirò e distrusse tutte le capsule di salvataggio che furono lanciate al fine di garantire che nessun Ribelle sfuggisse. L'unica eccezione furono R2-D2 e C-3PO solo perché gli ufficiali di plancia non rilevarono alcun segno di vita nel guscio (non essendo i droidi esseri viventi), e ne liquidarono la partenza come a causa di un malfunzionamento. Durante questi eventi, la Squadriglia Blu della Base Anchorhead decollò per intercettare lo Star Destroyer. Rookie One e Ru Murleen furono chiamati da Kolaador e si unirono a Thurlow Harris contro il Devastator. Intercettarono i caccia stellari TIE/LN muovendosi contro di loro mentre Rookie One distrusse i cannoni inferiori della nave, i suoi generatori degli scudi e a danneggiarne il ponte. Furono le truppe del Devastator, tra cui la famosa Legione 501, a sconfiggere le forze ribelli su Tatooine e che diedero la caccia al Millennium Falcon in fuga. Il capitano Mulchive Wermis servì sotto Vader come capitano della nave per tutto questo periodo di tempo e nei mesi successivi, durante il blocco della Breccia Gordiana, la Schermaglia su Ultaar e altre missioni. L'anno successivo la nave fece parte del blocco di Kashyyyk. La storia più avanti e la distruzione Quando l'Executor venne completata, Vader ne fece la sua ammiraglia definitiva, ma il Devastator rimase come parte del suo Squadrone della Morte. Prima del completamento del Super Star Destroyer,'' la nave era comandata dal capitano Nevik. L'agente Sollaine, capo dell'Imperial Security Bureau e rivale di Vader, requisì la nave per rintracciare delle spie ribelli sotto copertura. Sollaine e Nevik cominciarono poi a scontrarsi su come agire: il primo credeva che gli agenti ribelli fossero su Corulag, mentre il secondo era convinto che fossero nel sistema Alfestril. Sollaine uccise Nevik in modo da poter fare a modo suo, ma Vader intercettò la nave al largo di Corulag e uccise Sollaine per l'eliminazione immotivata di Nevik. Otto mesi dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, la nave combattè contro il Signore della guerra Nuso Esva e la sua flotta nel Sistema Poln sempre come parte della flotta di Vader. Circa 2 ABY il capitano dell'ISB Jeffren Brek salì a bordo del ''Devastator per presentare una relazione al suo superiore, il generale Nevar. Il Devastator partecipò alla Battaglia di Hoth sotto il comando di un capitano ignoto. Fu una delle navi distrutte durante gli eventi della Battaglia di Endor, sotto un attacco concentrato di A-Wing e B-Wing. Curiosità *Anche se il Devastator era l'ammiraglia di Darth Vader prima dell'Operazione Skyhook, gli autori di X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide riferiscono che la nave di Vader era l'Immortal. *Un Devastator appare nel gioco Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, ma si tratta di uno [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial II|Star Destroyer classe Imperial II]]. Il contesto limitato non fornisce informazioni sufficienti per stabilire se si tratta di un blooper o di una nave completamente diversa. *In Morte Nera, il Devastator viene, ad un certo punto, erroneamente identificato come un Super Star Destroyer. Questo può essere un erroneo riferimento alla Star Dreadnought ammiraglia di Darth Vader, l'Executor, che viene chiamata così dall'Ammiraglio Ribelle Ackbar. *Il Devastator è la seconda nave vista in tutta la serie, dopo la Tantive IV. Anche se nell'Universo Espanso sminuisce la Tantive IV, il suo modellino di produzione per le riprese era la metà delle dimensioni del modellino della Corvetta. Storie non canoniche Comparse * "The Lesser Evil"- Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire * ''Death Star'' * Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 * Star Wars: Rebel Assault * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale (menzione indiretta) * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale (menzione indiretta) * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for the Justice (menzione indiretta) * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" (menzione indiretta) * Star Wars Radio * Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza '' * ''Star Wars 1 * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * '' R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' * Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1 * Star Wars 2: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 2 * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Choices of One * Scavenger Hunt Categoria:Star Destroyer classe Imperial I Categoria:Astronavi della Squadriglia della Morte Categoria:Astronavi dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Navi ammiraglie